farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47/FC3
|ammo_type = *Assault Rifle Rounds |ammo_count = *300 Rounds |price = *AK-47: $375 |attachments = *None |stats = *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 6/10 |magazine = *30 Rounds |variants = *AK-47 }} The AK-47 returns in Far Cry 3 as an assault rifle, and becomes available for free after deactivating 2 Radio Towers. Despite its lack of attachments, the AK-47 is widely considered to be one of the best automatic rifles for the first half of the game; with an easy-to-control rate of fire, lower recoil, and greater stopping power than the STG-90. Taking the time to aim and control your fire gives this weapon surprisingly good range. However, there is less reason to use the AK-47 once the P416 and ACE become available after reaching the Southern Island. Despite this, its lower rate of fire makes it easier to manage ammunition, enabling longer activities and engagements in the field before needing to resupply. Availability The AK-47 is quite common on the Rook Islands, being found in the hands of the Rakyat and Pirates alike. It can be bought at the shop or scavenged off dead pirates. The weapon could be easily obtained during the fight to free the first Outpost near Amanaki, and even earlier since it is possible to come up with the small 375 dollars even before the outpost battle. However, it is scarce on the southern island, due to the better-armed Privateers using other rifles, and Pirates being a rare occurrence. However, an infinite number can be obtained from the gun vending machines, not to mention that Rakyat members will drop the AK-47 if you kill them after they appear at liberated outposts. Gallery Ak74.jpg|AK47 in-game Shot-fc3-1.jpg|AK-47s ingame view-model Shot-fc3-2.jpg|AK-47s iron sights Rakyat-ak.jpg|Rakyat warrior with an AK-47. Guerilla-fc3-ak.jpg|Pirate in a pre-release trailer toting the AK-47.. Ak-privateer.jpg|A Privateer with an AK-47. FC3 AK-47 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the AK-47. FC3 AK-47 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the AK-47. AK47 stats.jpg|The stats of the AK-47 in Far Cry 3 (FC3) AK47 Icon.png|The weapon icon in Far Cry 3 Trivia *In Far Cry 3, the AK-47 cannot be fitted with any attachments in single-player campaign, despite the rail on top of the dust cover. This is, however, not the case in multiplayer or in co-operative game modes, in which it can be fitted with a reflex sight, red dot sight, reduced power ammunition, and a low-power optical scope. It is unknown why this is the case, though it may be to ensure the player uses other assault rifles other than just the AK in the later stages of Far Cry 3. *Oddly, AK-47s in Far Cry 3 can be found near dead bodies of World War II era Japanese soldiers in the single player mission 'Testing Unit' - this is obviously done to provide the player assault rifle ammunition for the mission. The bodies should be holding either Type 99 rifles or Type 100 sub-machine guns, but no WWII weapons can be found in Far Cry 3 (with the exception of the 1911, though as a modernized version). *While the weapon has a generic name "AK-47" it's characteristic are not consistent with any particular original IzhMash AK rifles. The closest thing is the AK-103 - it is an AK-74M clone, chambered for 7.62x39mm ammo. However, unlike true IzhMash AK-103, having black plastic furniture and plastic folding stock, this rifle have AKM's wooden furniture and wooden stock. The markings on the receiver of the in-game model say the player is holding a "Repurposed AK, caliber 7,62mm". Most likely, in-game AK is a non-IzhMash AK-74 copy, originating either from Rook Islands themselves, or from China or Indonesia. *Although the Privateers never use AK-47s when you encounter them in actual combat, some privateers can be observed wielding AK-47 rifles in Thurston Town and Hoyt's compound. *Sam Becker wields an AK-47 service rifle, as does Willis Huntley in his final appearance. *In Far Cry 3 the game can track whether or not there is still a round in the chamber when reloading, and will not needlessly cycle the bolt, ejecting an unspent round. References